victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smassy Shink
Smassy Shink is the pairing of StraightACarlaay (S/'assy' S/'ink') and Nikki (Sm/'exy '''Sh/'ower). Moments/Trivia *On Twitter, Carlaay (@CarlaayCaake) and Nikki (@CallNikkimaybe) follow and often tweet each other. They also send each other stuff on ask.fm. If you don't already, FOLLOW US!! :D *When either of them is having a bad day, they cheer each other up. *'''Both of them can't seem to think of any more moments. Although both Carlaay and Nikki agree that there are tons more out there. *Nikki tells Carlaay to go on chat and she does??? *Both are part of The Bathroom Gang. *Both like Big Time Rush... well, Carlaay doesn't dislike them. :P *Both think FO is a freak. In a good way. Insert formula here *They chat nearly everyday and always have fun doing so! *They both think pigs are adorable. *Nikki gave Carlaay a really cool picture for a Christmas present, saying she's so nice and awesome and friendly.<3 *Carlaay is the first person Nikki talked to. *Nikki calls Carlaay.... CARLOSSAA *Carlaay says Nikki is sweet even if she is not... *When Nikki was sick... Carlaay told her she hoped she felt better. *For some reason both still have A LOT of trouble finding moments for this. *Nikki said that Carlaay has a big heart in a twitlonger ❤ *Carlaay thinks Nikki is pretty! *Carlaay respects that Nikki doesn't like One Direction although she is a fan! x) *Carlaay lived in a tree just outside of Nikki's bedroom window, but Nikki burned it down. * Carlaay will probably correct that ^ *Carlaay likes stalking Nikki ^_^ *She even wanted to shower with her :O PSSHHH. THAT'S NOT TRUE. VIDEOS ARE ENOUGH. *She likes video-taping her. (Don't worry.. the shower cams are waterproof.) *They sometimes greet each other like "Hey my stalkee" *Nikki loves Carlaay a lot <3 *They often play truth or dare in PM. *They always listen to each other. *Carlaay read Nikki the definition of coffee. *They have trolled Cc more than once. YOU MAD!? *cuz we be cool boo *Once, Nikki called Carlaay "duckling". Carlaay then proceeded to name some baby animals she could call Nikki, including foal, joey, and calf, but then randomly decided on hedgehog, which isn't even a baby animal. (Hence the picture.) They were both lmao'ing about this. *i got nothing now bye *They both like All About Tonight by Pixie Lott. *Carlaay forced Nikki to marry her ._. *Carlaay wished Nikki Happy Easter. Nikki came on chat and said, "CARLAAAAAAAAY HAPPY EASTER DUCKLING ❤" and Carlaay said "trololololo just a hedgehog passin through" hahaha *They sometimes tweet each other cute hashtags:D and then RT. *They help each other de-stress, iykwim. *They sent each others photos of the moon, Carlaay even sent a video cuz she's just so romantic. *They like to roleplay. *They're ABBA nerds and like Mamma Mia. *Carlaay puts up with Nikki's fangirling about Klaine, jk, it's cute and she would totes look at it voluntarily. *Nikki thought all Carlaay does in her afternoons is sit outside in her backyard and watch the street while listening to crickets. *Nikki loves Carlaay's crickets. A lot. ;) *They had some disputes about Snow White. *They both don't like history? I think. *Both of them are into Barbie movies and still go on swingsets... shhhh. *Carlaay LOVES Nikki's niece. (: who called her Santana for some reason. *Carlaay has a shirt that says Haute Nights in Nikki's favorite colors, 'nuff said ;) *Both of them like NYC and Demi Lovato a lot. *Nikki loves oxfords, but Carlaay only has one pair. llllll.png JNR.png 579px-IMG_8371.jpg Jjjd.png picture.jpg Category:NikzLovesJarlos Category:StraightACarlaay Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments Category:Canon